


Disambiguation

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they're lucky, parapsychology librarians get to work on space stations and fight Cybermen. Zoë's lesser-known sister isn't one of the lucky ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disambiguation

**Author's Note:**

> A LiveJournal discussion of fanfiction search communities led me to the thought that what was really needed was a trained parapsychology librarian with an eidetic memory, who'd read every single work in the fandom and indexed them twelve different ways.

"Can you remember what the work was about?" Julie Heriot asked.

"Um." The latest visitor to the Central Eclectic Writings Depository furrowed her brow in honest thought. "It's where the Professor is ill. And Violet has to cure him by finding this rare herb from some alien planet. And then..."

"Then they have sex?"

"How did you know?" The woman's eyes opened wide. "You really are psychic!"

"Lucky guess," Julie deadpanned. She searched her memory. "It's either 'Flowers For My Lord' by X_Prof_X_Violet_X, or 'First Day of Spring' by Moonsquirrel2801. Can you remember which orifice the herb ended up in?"


End file.
